Humankind Empire of Abh
The Humankind Empire of Abh, also known as Frybaréc Glœr Gor Bari, Bar Frybaréc, or simply called the Abh Empire, is an interstellar country found by Founding Emperor Dounei, in Imperial Calendar Year 1. Sturcture Central Government * Emperor * Eight Royal Family * Ex-emperors meeting Local Governments * Eight Kingdoms * Feudal Lords * Feudal Representatives and Feudal Governments History Origin Establishment Jimuryua Revolt The Jimuryua Revolt is the largest rebel movement recorded in the history of the Empire. It involves with the Ground Forces. Lakfakalle falls during the rebellion. The rebellion is named after Jimuryua Boruje Furuku Furuushu. She is a lander from Planet Arumen. Devoted to the Ground Force, she is promoted to the supreme rank in the army, Ground Forces General. Later, in a mission, she meets her lover Aemindo, who is a POW's descendent from Former Interstellar Country Erendia annexed by the Empire and is determined to revenge. She is fanned to become the rebel leader by him. Since the Ground Forces is mainly composed of landers, Jimuryua secretly rallies, with her high rank, a considerable number of soldiers to follow her. During the war with the Aruhamido Interstellar Empire, the emperor at that time personally commands the campaign and leaves Lakfakalle with most of the Star Forces while the Ground Forces are left as reserves for land battles. Jimuryua and Ameindo know it is the perfect time as the capital is very empty. Then, Jimuryua proclaim herself the President of the Humankind Federation and she recovers her previous name Rinda Narun. The new-born Federation soon occupies Abriel Earldom and attempts to expand her territory on the Planar Space. The Ground Forces modified warships for landers to use. They invade Retopānyu Archdukedom while it is a key of controlling Wesukō Kingdom. In spite of the advantage in number, they are defeated since landers are not familiar with use of battleships. Narun fails to persuade the feudal government to join them, and worse still, she is informed that the Empire takes over Lakfakalle again. The revolution ends. Some of the ground soldiers surrender to the archduchess therein and, with the permission of the archduchess, they stay at the third inhabited planet, a newly terraformed planet. On the other hand, Narun decides to return Lakfakalle. When they enter Lakfakalle, instead of surrendering, they fly into the open fire zone committing suicide. At last, the Ground Forces are abandoned and the remnant is reorganized into the Ground Section of the Star Forces. War with Four Nations Alliance Territory on the Planar Space Military Star Forces Ground Forces Diplomacy It is a policy for the Empire to passively remain neutral. That is, the Empire neither be aligned with other interstellar countries nor declares war upon one in the first place. The Empire always refuses all alliance offers from others. For instance, when President Rock Linn of the Hyde System seeks an alliance, Dusanyu simply rejects it following by an annexation demand. Another example is the conversation between Empress Ramaj and Ambassador Tin Kuihan of The Federation of Hania in BOTS IV, both novel and anime. Ramaj refuses the alliance offer, and then later Tin Kuihan proposes the Federation to join the Empire like the Hyde System does in Imperial Calendar Year 945. The underlying reasons beneath it are, revealed in the conversation, Abhs believe the relationship of countries never last forever, and also in terms of power, it is not necessary for the Empire to sign a treaty to support herself. Therefore, the Empire is not very keen on diplomacy. Say, the foreign envoys are usually allowed to meet the emperor twice, when they assume and leave their office. There are only seven open ports in the Empire. It possibly contributes to the isolation between the Four Nations Alliance and the Empire. On the other hand, during the meeting between Ramaj and the four ambassadors in COTS II, it is known that the Empire never actively declare war upon others. However, when a war is started, there will be no peace until one side is beaten. Society Source